Cloey
Name: Cloey Race: Dark elf Gender: Female Disposition: Seductive, Motherly, Noble Standard Clothing: Wears a black and purple Chinese dress Housing: Lives at the border of Zipangu and western monster controlled lands. Culture is mixed. Ability: She is a high ranking Sorceress, and is also decent in Eromancy Pic was removed by staff. Here is a page with it Backround story: Cloey has always been different, since she was a child she did not show that much interest in BDSM as her peers did. As a smart child she knew that she should keep that fact hidden. The only people that knew this was only her parents. Even though her mother was abit worried that if found out she would be a victim to bullying her concerns was eased. Instead of practicing BDSM Cloey found herself in the mansion study, reading. And of course when reading, books about magic is found too. Cloey found magic a doorway to a whole new world of thinking. Cloey soon found herself maxing out everything she could learn from only books and brought this issue to her mother. Cloey’s mother was a normal dark elf in terms of interests, but she loved her daughter even if her daughter didn’t want to learn how to break and bind a man. But when brought the issue that Cloey wanted to learn magic from her as she can’t learn anymore from the study, she felt a great joy. That even though Cloey won’t learn the way of BDSM from her, Cloey still needed her mother. After that day her mother taught her everything she knew about magic and she also taught her about noble etiquette. Cloey’s mother soon realised she had immense talent and soon found herself having taught everything she knew and sent her to a magic academy. There Cloey spent her days studying still keeping her secret, she was lucky as others looked up to her thinking “Wow she’s so serious in studying she doesn’t even show her sadistic nature” As Cloey graduated she quickly climbed the noble ladder, and many years later she found herself at the top. She had evolved from a quiet serious girl to a high ranking noble that was a expert at seducing, she could make any man blush just from her voice and even the other noble ladies respected her and loved her. She was now living close to the Demon lords castle and was enjoying life. And like any noble she had her interests. Cloey loved items and clothes from the mist contient. She even had the nickname The Mist Elf. But to this day she still kept her secret. If the other nobles knew she actually wasn’t sadistic but rather wanted a male she could love and embrace rumours would spread and she would lose her position. But she soon found out that keeping the secret brings her down even harder than it would exposing it. Because of her keeping her secret she didn’t try to find a husband, and as always when you are connected in the noble world people always tries to find weaknesses. And this time a Vampire got her suspicions on Cloey never trying to find a husband. The vampire ordered her to be watched and gather all information about Cloey. And soon found out the reason. But she knew that even if Cloey’s true nature came to light she would fall that much. No the vampire needed her to fall to the bottom so she herself could rise in power. The vampire started to spread the rumor that Cloey is involved in human trafficking. And very soon every noble in the capital was talking about it. And it even reached the ears of the law. After many months of investigation it was concluded that Cloey was innocent and does not have any connection in human trafficking. But the damage has been done, Cloey’s social standing dropped and even forced Cloey to leave the capital. Today Cloey lives at the border of the main land that is Zipangu controlled where the small town is a mix of Western culture and Zipangu culture. She now lives in a small Zipangu mansion with a hired kikimora maid that comes every two days. She handles the trading in the city and no longer cares to hide her secret anymore. Category:Characters Category:Naju Silver's OC